Silver Crystal Kingdom
by darkmistressofsilence92
Summary: AU Queen Beryl declares war on the Silver Crystal Kingdom. It is up to Princess Serenity two of the most trust knights two traders and their younger brother a wizard. To travel to lebols Berg where the Northern Kingdom lies for help against the evil queen
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Crystal Kingdom**

**I do not own Sailor Moon and Axis Powers Hetalia. This story is written for improvement on writing and to express my creative ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>"My daughter, I have a story to tell you that is passed down by The Royal Family Of The Silver Crystal Kingdom," Queen Serenity said looking down at her daughter. Her daughter the Princess of Silver Crystal Kingdom just turned one today. Serena's blue eyes shined with mirth and excitement as her mother was about to tell a story.<em>

_Long ago in the Silver Age there was great peace amongst man and the barbaric men of the west. One day the Gods from the heaven granted the humans of this kingdom with a magical Silver Crystal. The men of the west were enraged for the fact that the Gods trusted us with the Crystal. A great war amongst man began. Many of men were slaughtered in the war to protect the Silver Crystal. Then one day the Silver Crystal disappeared. The Queen gave her life to hide the Silver Crystal from the greed of man. After that day forth no one has ever laid eyes upon the Silver Crystal. There are many of stories, but one points at the royal family. That story is the royal family hides it from evil eyes and will do anything to protect the pure power it holds._

Sixteen years later

Serena eyes shot open to darkness. The person who was shaking her stopped. She felt the edge of her bed move from the weight of said person standing up from her bed.

"My daughter, get up and get dressed. I will explain everything in due time…now hurry," Serena's mother said in haste. Serena got up walking towards a candle to light until a hand grabbed her wrest. She looked up at the person realizing it was her mother.

"No light my daughter. Here put this on it will do for now," The queen said handing Serena a dress she could not see. Serena quickly put on the dress stumbling a few times in the process. Once she was dressed her mother grabbed a hold of her wrest running out Serena's room.

They ran down halls lit by free standing candelabras made of brass the candelabras held three lit candles lighting the way. They then turned right into a darkened hall. Serena and her mother slowly walked down the hallway. Every few seconds her mother would knock on the wall. She finally stopped and knocked five times. The marble wall went in a few inches and slid open. Serena's mother dragged her into the hidden hallway grabbing a lit candle holder. They started walking slowly down the hallway. Serena watched their shadows dance by the light of the candle. It gave her a feeling of dread. She started examining anything that her eye caught to keep her mind occupied. After what seemed like an hour they enter a huge room. It was decorated in the armor of great and noble knights. A chandelier hanged from the ceiling and several free standing candelabras kept the room well lit. Further examination Serena notices that there weren't any windows in the room.

"Mother where are we?" Serena inquired looking up at her mother. Her mother looked down giving her daughter a desolate expression.

"This is the Nameless Hall. The few who know of it is ye father, you, and I. Ye father and I wanted to tell you of this hall when you were of age, but troubling times have changed that plan. Two knights will be here shortly to meet us here," Her mother stated with composure.

Serena looked down to see what she put on earlier. It was a simple brown dress that a common woman would wear. It covered all of her bosom and went down to her ankles. Her mother walked away picking something up from a table. The queen walked back towards her daughter. Her mother handed Serena a pair of old leather boots.

"Put these boots on Serena," Her mother commanded. Serena took the boots out of her mother's right hand. She looks around for something to sit on. Serena finally spots a wooden chair in the corner right of her. She walked over sitting down and putting the leather boots on.

Serena's ears picked up steady footsteps coming down the hidden hallway. She stood up walking towards the middle of the room. Two men who she assumes are the knights came into the hall. The first one caught her attention immediately. He had short white hair, red eyes, pale skin and was around 5,8 to 5,9. He wore a wool black tunic, chainmail, possible a brown wool undershirt under the chainmail, black leather pants, woolen brown cape that went passed his knees, and brown leather boots. The other man was about 5,2 chestnut brown hair, green eyes and a darker complexion than the first man. He wore the same outfit as the Red Eyed Demon. Serena stopped her examination of the two when the nickname rang a bell.

"The Red Eyed Demon," she murmured under her breath.

"Keseseses, so Princess Serena has heard of me. I feel honored for the fact," He said walking closer towards her. Princess Serena took a few steps back.

"Queen Serenity, not to seem rude, but why is Princess Serena wearing a dress? It is easier to get around in pants," The second man stated to the Queen. Serena noted that the second man had a soft almost famine voice.

Queen Serenity smiled softly at the knight.

"Young Eli, the clothes for Serena is in her satchel on Little Bunny," She stated to Eli, "Now that all of ye are here. Ye have questions that need be answered by I. Queen Beryl has just declared war on us. She wants the Imperium Silver Crystal. The three of ye are to travel to Leblos Berge there dwells the Kingdom in the north. The king will keep his oath to aid us in times of trouble. Ye three are going to travel with an item. I cannot divulge what the item is, but do keep it safe. The Young King of the North will know what to do. Now the night is not getting younger. Go to the stables and collect ye horses. Ride in the night and sleep in the day. Hide yourselves from view of prying eyes. Now be gone into the darkness and pray to the Gods for hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Man I've been wanting to write this story for about a month now. It was this idea I got after writing Farmer's Love. The only reason I've waited this long was I was afraid it might be like Lord of the Rings. I'm hoping it's not. So far I think I got Gilbert IC….just guess who Eli is keseses. Thanks to The Legend of Zelda: 25th Anniversary Symphony I got this chapter done in one day. In the next chapter I'll introduce three maybe four other characters. I'm not naming names though. I used word reference for the German. I trust word reference more then google translate.<br>**

**leblos Berg (German)- Lifeless Mountains**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Crystal Kingdom

Chapter Two

_thoughts and flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Serena looked back at the Castle. Every gallop the horse took the Castle got smaller and smaller. She felt homesickness wash over her quickly. She turned away from her home and looked forward. Trying desperately to forget for now and think of the job a head. Her mind came to the object her mother gave her.<p>

_"My daughter, take this and never open it until you get to the King of Leblos Berg. Those two will protect you, but do not always rely on them. You are strong; use your skills at swordsmanship to protect yourself as well as Gilbert and Eli. You three are a team and must work as a team. If you do not listen to them and they do not listen to you. Then everything is lost," Her mother explained; handing over the small brown leather bag. The object was small and light. Serena couldn't explain what it was._

_"Princess Serena, where are you my lady?" Serena heard Gilbert say further down the corridor. Queen Serenity leans forward wrapping her arms around her daughter. Princess Serena returns the hug._

_"Good luck Serena," Her mother whispers._

"Serena, clear your head encase of bandits attacking us. If you do not have a clear head you will die. You watch our back and we watch yours. You are until we get to Leblos Berg a common person and not a princess," She looked over at Gilbert. His red eyes shining in the darkness like a demon in the night.

"I understand Gilbert," She replied calmly; looking away from him. She couldn't hold his strong gaze any longer. It felt like he was looking into her very soul. The silence grew between the three again to the point where it unease her. "This journey will be long. Whatever uneasy feelings I have; I must be discard it."

Gilbert glanced at Eli from the corner of his left eye. His dear friend seems to be getting around in the dark better than others he's worked with. Granted Eli could never see as well as he. Gilbert scanned the area for any bandits.

"_None, then again we are still in a 20 mile radius of the castle. Normally bandits stay away from the castle. They know if they get to close they will die. I pray to the gods that Serena can handle combat. If she can, then people will label her as the Warrior Princess and peace will come to the land. If she can't, then this land will be ruled by Beryl,_" He thought to himself focusing on his surroundings.

That day late afternoon

"Keseseseses, I think we have never had this much gold trading wool. Brothers we need to celebrate at the next village," Alfred declared scaring away random birds. His twin brother Mathew and his little brother Peter sweat dropped.

"Brother be more quiet, we do not want to get into trouble," Mathew stated looking over at his brother. Mathew noticed that Alfred patted Freedom on his head. Alfred's horse was a Mustang it had a dark brown mane, head refined with a tapering muzzle and carrying high and proud, dark brown low set tail, smooth black coat, hooves wide at the base and dense, and straight legs. The mustang turned it's muzzle towards Mathew and raising its upper lip laughing at him.

"Great, now the damn horse is laughing at me," Mathew mutters under his breath. He looked over at the two quarter horses. "At least they behave."

"Brother be not paranoid. We are strong and we have a wizard to help us in battle," He declared loudly. Peter started glaring at Alfred.

"You dumbass, will ye be quiet. Any louder and ye will wake the dead," Peter said gritting his teeth. Alfred turns his head, so he can face his little brother who was sitting in the back of the empty carriage. Alfred sticks his tongue out at Peter and Peter returns the jester. Mathews left eye started twitching with irritation.

"Will ye stop it the both of you," He yelled or tried to yell that is. "We have to set up camp soon night will be amongst us soon," Mathew said softening his voice almost down to a whisper. Peters not paying attention to his older brother notices something flying in the distance. He squints his eyes to get a better look at the flying object. Peter's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Eagle Eye is back," he stated out loud to his brothers. Peter lifted his right arm and bends it, so Eagle Eye can perch himself onto Peter's arm. Immediately Eagle Eye started squawking. Alfred turned his head to look at Peter and so did Mathew.

"What is Eagle Eye saying?" Alfred inquired feeling curious as to why their Bald Eagle was hysterical. Peter looked at Alfred then at Mathew.

"There is about twenty five bandit's not even half a mile away camped on a steep hill. A group of about three people wearing black cloaks are going up the steep hill. The small group will not have time to react," Peter informed his brothers of the news. Eagle Eye spreads his wings and takes flight circling them.

"Why are we waiting…..we should help them," Alfred said digging his heel into Freedoms' side. Freedom shot off in a dead sprint. Mathew jumped in the back of the carriage picking up his bow. Peter jumped in the front of the carriage. Peter lifted the reins and brought them down quickly. The horses started sprinting

Serena made Little Bunny halt. She raised her right hand to make Gilbert and Eli halt. Serena started scanning their surroundings.

"Did ye hear something coming from the North?" She inquired, scanning again. Gilbert looked over at her direction. He could make out Serena's image from her voice for his eyes were covered . His ears perked trying to find the nose she was talking about.

"Serena, I do not hear a sound, but the singing of the winter bird from the North" Gilbert replied tying the cloth tighter to keep the sun light out.

"As do I Serena," Eli stated trying to hear as good as Gilbert. The horse slowly started going up the hill. Every step they took got them closer to their doom. They finally got to the top and saw a group of bandits. The bandits stopped setting up camp and started taking out their weapons. The sun slowly set beyond the hill and darkness came. Gilbert took off his cloth, Eli jumped of his horse, and Serena did the same. The bandits started running towards them with their Swords, Axes, Bows and Maces. Gilbert and Eli pulled out their Scimitar. While Serena pulled out her Greatsword the two cutting edges shimmered against the torch light. A bandit tried a thrust attack on Serena, but she was able to block it and pushed him back cutting his head off in one stroke. She heard metal clash behind her. Serena glanced behind her and saw Eli blocking a bandits attack before it could kill her. Serena saw a glimmer of white from her left and saw five bandits fall.

"Gilbert is quite fast on his feet in the darkness. It is as if he was born to fight in the darkness," She thought to herself. She felt something brush against her right cheek going into a bandit on her left. She glanced to her right and saw a bandit clothed in dirty wool. He pulled the string back ready to fire an arrow at her; when an arrow went through the bandits' neck. Ice started protruding from the ground impelling bandits' and the ice would start melting after contact. After several minutes the fighting subsided and all went quiet. Gilbert appeared on her left scanning the area.

"Who is out there…answer us now!" shouted Gilbert wiping his sword clean with a cloth that came out of his pouch hanging from his right hip. Serena watched as his blood red eyes scanned everything like a great hawk trying to find his prey. She saw that he finally stopped and three young men came out of the shadows. Two looked to be twins blond hair, but different eye colors, and only a few inches height difference and they wore commoners' clothes. The younger one was around three years their junior and he wore the same clothes as they. The three walked closer towards them.

"Why did ye help us?" Eli asked raising his sword towards the three. The tallest about Gilberts height raised his arms in parley fashion.

"Do not worry we came to help. Our Eagle saw the bandits and you three going up the steep hill….We rode our horses here to help," The tallest blonde explained not lowering his arms.

Gilbert put his sword away and started crossing his arms.

"Who is the wizard in the group?" Gilbert asked stepping forward.

"I am? The young boy said stepping forward giving them a fierce look.

Gilberts' eyebrows raised with wonder.

"Wizards serve the Queen and King…..why are you with commoners'?" He inquired reaching for his sword. Serena raised her hands to halt Gilbert.

"The young man is not old enough to serve the Queen and King," She stated calming the atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I stopped it there for a good reason. Here is information to the swords that were used. I read somewhere that America has the same laugh as PrussiaGilbert.  
><strong>

**The Greatsword was a massive, two handed Medieval sword. It had a two-edged blade measuring 2-3 inches wide at the base which tapered to a point. The length of the Greatsword ranged from 50 - 72 inches. The Greatsword handle that measured 18 - 21 inches in additional length. The extended handle of the greatsword allowed the blade to be held in two hand. The Medieval Greatsword weighed between 6 - 10 pounds. It was used as close contact weapon and capable of striking a massive blow. The weapon was primarily used for cutting or slicing an opponent and was capable of cutting off the limbs or head of an enemy in one stroke.**

**Scimitar a was a type of sword most commonly associated with the Saracens in the Holy Land who fought against the Crusaders. Used for slicing attacks and often used from horseback. Scimitars had a distinct curved blade ending with a sharp point. The blades had two styles - long, narrow curved blades or deeply curved, very wide blades. The length of the blades ranged from 30 to 36 inches (76 to 92 centimetres). Designs of scimitars varied accommodating use as one or two-handed weapons. It was used as a close contact weapon and also used from horseback. A blow could apply tremendous force inflicting significant injury to a knight in armor. The weapon was primarily used for cutting or slicing an opponent and was capable of cutting off the limbs or head of an enemy in one stroke.**


End file.
